FifthSixth Virals Pack Member
by Virals pack member six
Summary: When William goes to South Carolina on a full ride scholarship to Bolton Prep because of his intelligence with geological movements when he meets up with the Virals (Takes place during the first book)
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic please RR and no overly harsh reviews

Disclamer: I don't own Virals

I wasn't supposed to be like this, wasn't even there when they broke into lab six at LIRI on the island everyone refers to as Loggerhead. I wasn't even there when they got infected but I had to follow them into that damn bunker! I followed them and I became like them. I became the seventh member of the Virals pack…and because of it I could return home. It was my fault but that wasn't my main concern at that moment, no my main concern was that I had to find a way to catch the group without giving away that I was like them…if that was even possible. Ever since I got over the symptoms of whatever I caught. But I am getting ahead of myself. The reason that I was even in South Carolina was that I had gotten a chance to attend Bolton Prep on a full ride scholarship, which was strange considering the fact that the school never provided scholarships, but I stood out like a soar thumb. They had me stay at the Claybourne mansion and I did so grudgingly. I didn't fit in with these people instead I fit in more with the group that actually enjoyed being there. There was four of them; Tory Brennan who was the grand niece of Temperance Brennan, who is a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, Ben Blue, who I speculate has a crush on Tory, Shelton Devers, who I swear could program a super computer with a single strand of code, and Hi (Hiram) Stolowitski, he' s the comedian of the group.

They didn't really take to me too quickly but when I started talking about the recent geological activities they all laughed and warmed up a little. But I could tell they didn't mesh with the rich kids and that's what they thought I was, a blue blooded snob, which I wasn't. I had to show that I wasn't but that was easy enough when I heard Tory whisper, "Tripod incoming at 10:00…" I saw her tense a little but they ignored her and made a full frontal assault on me. Not fun at all but I had gotten used to it until they called me a cave child. I lost it and screamed, "At least I don't go around attacking the smartest kids in school only because of the fact that I am unable to understand any of the technical jargon that's used!" I had struck a nerve; no actually I crushed one of them causing one of the 'Tripod's legs to fall', the girl that hadn't said anything to this point stepped forward and a conniving, evil, dark grin spread across her face like wild fire then she screamed, "YOU ARE SO RUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST YELLED AT US FOR TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY!" She then proceeded to sob an actress's sob. I just sat there full of anger got up, walked out, then ran as far as I could from the cafeteria. I had to get away from them before they really set me off.


	2. Chapter 2

uuu

Tory walked up to me and said in a calm tone, "You know what you did back there was crazy…thanks." I choked up but I managed to ask, "Tory do you think I could stay at your place for the night? I mean I just don't want Chance confronting me ab…" Tory then cut me off and screamed, "You're living at the Claybourne Mansion! To hell with you, you're not like us you're a blue blood like the rest of this school!" I then stood up and showed her my laptop; it had all the data that I had recorded about tectonic movements over the past two weeks in Charleston. She looked shocked when I heard her ask, "You can understand all of this?" she gestured to the screen and shook her head. Ben then came up behind me and asked in a very suspicious tone "What are you doing Melvin?" I whipped around my necklace in my hand and Ben just shook his head in disappointment and said mockingly, "What's that going to do to me, poke me?" I then unsheathed the knife that was hidden in the tail of the dragon. He backed up and said in a cautious tone, "OK I get it quit screwing with you." I then sheathed the knife and explained that I was showing Tory the reason that I was invited to stay at the Claybourne Mansion. He shook his head in disbelief. I then showed him the data just as a spike happened. I had a worried look on my face and I muttered, "Crap, crap, crap, crap! This can't be happening not in Las Vegas!" My hands where trembling and I knew that what I was seeing happen under Las Vegas was more than real and not a false alarm. The movements were too ragged and sudden. These were tectonic plate movements and it was destroying Vegas from the ground up.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I broke down sobbing. Tory must've seen me because I heard her voice and felt her place her hand lightly on my shoulder. I was so upset the only thing I heard her say was, "You need to get up before anyone else sees you like this." I am guessing that she pulled my computer from underneath my arms and looked at the screen only to see the horrific sight. My home was gone and for all I knew my family was dead. Ben managed to say, "I am sorry that this happened to your home, but at least you're not dead." A nervous laugh followed this statement but all I did was scoop up my computer, slam it shut, and run off to absorb what I had just seen happen to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that I remember after that was that I was at the Claybourne Mansion in one of the many guest bedrooms. I felt like crap but worse I was the only one who knew about the seismic activity that had taken place under Las Vegas. I buried my head into the pillow and screamed as loud as I could. It wouldn't bring anyone back but it was the only release that I had at that moment. I screamed into that pillow so long that I blacked out.


End file.
